


Tony Stark and The Somewhat Disastrous Mother's Day

by kianisabitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Tony Stark, Coping, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mother's Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianisabitch/pseuds/kianisabitch
Summary: Peter looped his finger’s under the bottom of his binder, pulling the constricting fabric away and taking a few deep breaths before speaking. “Mother’s day is hard for us,” The boy started, using his other hand to reach across Tony and rub calming circles into May’s leg. “It’s not that we don’t love each other and want to celebrate having this little family, but it’s hard sometimes.”ORMother's Day is hard in the Parker household and Tony just wants to help.





	Tony Stark and The Somewhat Disastrous Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't super explicit, but Tony has an anxiety disorder in this fic- so be careful if that may trigger you !!

Tony Stark was unaware that Mother’s Day was a bone of contention in the Parker household; that is until Tony Stark showed up to the Parker household early Sunday morning. He was holding a nearly 300 dollar bouquet of lilies, a bottle of fresh pressed orange juice, a brown paper bag with 10 chocolate croissants (7 of which were for the kid) and a bright smile on his face. 

 

He had prepared himself for this moment the entirety of the week beforehand. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries with the little family, already feeling like an outsider regardless of how many times over the past few years May had promised him that he was as much a parent to Peter as she was. Tony was glad the woman assured him of his role in Peter’s life often, because his anxiety disorder liked to tell him he meant nothing to the boy. His fear and panic clawed at his brain, finding little pockets of insecurity and planting itself there until he could only see himself in a twisted manner (like he was a monster, rather than a new father). 

 

But Tony had to beat that anxiety somehow. He had to find a way to stay in control of his thoughts that seemed to run away from him at 100 miles per an hour. Celebrating Mother’s day with his little found family definitely felt like a first step towards controlling his anxiety disorder. He was always going to have an anxiety disorder and he recognized that it was a part of himself that he could not control or get rid of. It wasn’t even a bad thing, it just was a part of him that he recognized and would learn to cope with. 

 

However his anxiety seemed to skyrocket the moment he entered the Parker household on Mother’s Day. He almost dropped the orange juice and expensive croissants on the floor when he found May curled up on the couch in too large men’s pajamas, nursing an entire container of mint chocolate chip ice cream and crying her eyes out to her nephew he looked just as worse for the wear as she did.

 

Peter was wearing only a frayed black binder and fuzzy, pink hello kitty pajamas. His light brown, wavy hair was sticking up in every direction and his lips were chapped. The boy was drinking the disgusting, artificially red juice out of the jar of maraschino cherries and tear tracks were evident against his pale cheeks. 

 

“Hey guys…” Tony started tentatively, placing the food and flowers on the coffee table before gently sitting between the two relatives on the couch. “We doing ok?” 

 

May started crying harder at the question and Peter sighed, reaching out and squeezing Tony’s knee. The boy looked absolutely wrecked, eyes red rimmed and hands shaking. It made Tony’s anxiety skyrocket, but he took deep breaths because he knew he had to stay strong and keep their little family together. 

 

Peter looped his finger’s under the bottom of his binder, pulling the constricting fabric away and taking a few deep breaths before speaking. “Mother’s day is hard for us,” The boy started, using his other hand to reach across Tony and rub calming circles into May’s leg. “It’s not that we don’t love each other and want to celebrate having this little family, but it’s hard sometimes.”

 

On the other side of him, May takes a stuttering breath and contributes. “I love my baby, I really do and I want to celebrate what we have. But I miss Ben…” she ran her fingers over what Tony now recognized as her deceased husband's clothing. “He always made brunch for mother’s day and now it’s just hard without him.” 

 

“And it just makes me sad to think about my mom never knowing she had a son…” He pulls his arms back to himself, creating a small ball with his body. “She only remembered me as her daughter… which makes me want to scream and cry and punch a wall all at the same time.” 

 

That comment makes Tony want to puke. He hates seeing Peter feeling so sad. This brilliantly, amazing, sweet, sensitive young boy only deserves the best. He doesn’t deserve to feel self hatred over his dead mother never knowing he was trans. 

 

Tony can feel acidity splashing against the back of his mouth and for a second he fears he will actually throw up. He misses his own mom and he is bad with emotions and his anxiety disorder is trying to take control of everything. But then May is crying even harder about how it doesn’t matter what Peter’s mother would think, because she loves Peter for who he is. And then Peter is crying and talking about how lucky he is and both Parker’s are falling apart on either side of him. 

 

“Hey… hey… let’s calm down guys.” Tony’s voice is softer and sweeter than it ever really is in normal life. He put his arms over the back of the couch and pulled both of his family members into his side, cuddling them close and playing with Peter’s hair. “We’re going to be ok, we don’t need to celebrate Mother’s Day or anything. We have ice cream and orange juice and those chocolate croissants from the good french bakery and we can watch a movie and just enjoy being together.”

 

Tony can feel May’s hair rubbing against his chest as she nods her head and Peter quickly agrees. But before Tony can continue speaking, Peter is already rambling. “You don’t think she… she would hate me for being trans, right?” His voice is needy and filled to the brim with anxiety. It reminds Tony of himself and the man pulls Peter closer to his side. 

 

“Of course not kid… and even if she did, you have me and your aunt now. We love you more than anything and something silly like your gender would never change that.”  

 

“We love you to mars and back” May added, her voice cracking dryly because she was all out of tears. 

 

“Sure do, kiddo!” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair, before adding. “So I’m thinking we watch the third Harry Potter movie, but I’m up for suggestions.” 

 

And that’s how Tony Stark found himself curled up on the couch in the Parker’s living room early in the morning on mother’s day, dipping fancy croissants into half melted ice cream and braiding May’s hair between his calloused fingers. Within an hour Peter was asleep, only after Tony had convinced him to remove his binder and change into loose fitting clothing for their relaxed, family day. 

 

“I’m glad we have you.” May whispered clearly not wanting to wake her nephew. “Last year was the first year without Ben, Peter had just started his medical transition and everything was just bad… but now, we just might be ok again.” 

 

Tony smiled, scratching May’s scalp softly. “Happy Mother’s Day May, you really do deserve it. I don’t know what I would do without you and I’m glad I have this family too.”

 

May leaned closer to Tony, reaching a hand to run against Peter’s pale skin. “I never knew my life would wind up here, but I’m glad to call both of you family.”  

 

Harry Potter played softly in the background as Tony enjoyed the feeling of love and genuine affection in the room. It felt like something so real and tangible and the man felt intoxicated by it.  He had never felt more like he had a family than in this moment. They were small and broken and spent far more time crying than most families did, but they were strong and they were going to make it through this day and every day together.  

**Author's Note:**

> It's Mother's Day and I honestly couldn't help but writing a super self indulgent fic with trans peter, co-parenting May and Tony, chosen family, cuddling, Tony with an anxiety disorder and lots of crying. 
> 
> Sending love to anyone who may have had a sucky mother's day, has an abusive or neglectful mom, is missing a mom or just not feeling it. Comments section is always open if you need to vent !!
> 
> As always, leave some comments please- they make me feel super happy and valued !!


End file.
